<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Likes Me? by amyponders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023140">He Likes Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders'>amyponders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sweet, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vikings, wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubbe asks you out on Hvitserk's behalf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Likes Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were crouching on the grass, trying to pick a pretty flower that had caught your attention but there was a heavy rock smothering it and you couldn’t move it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, this isn’t funny!” You stood up straight with your hands on your hips and you yelled at your best friend who was laughing and sitting on an even bigger boulder. “You should help me lift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile suddenly waned, her eyes widened and you were a little apprehensive of turning around to see what had made her react that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted this?” You heard a rumbling voice say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed and gyrated slowly until you came face to face with the stranger’s voice. It wasn’t a stranger after all. It was Prince Ubbe, the eldest son of Queen Aslaug and King Ragnar. Of course, he was a familiar face to you all but familiar didn’t mean friendly. Not because he seemed particularly mean or nasty - out of all his brothers he definitely looked the most approachable - but merely because those of royal blood almost never intermixed with those that weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, you and your friend had often admired them from afar, daydreaming about them, wondering how it would feel to be the object of their attention. You liked to guess who would be the most tender kisser, the roughest lover or the boldest suitor, all harmless and unattainable fantasies of course because the sons of Ragnar might have been known womanizers, but they never bothered to look down your way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved in different spheres after all. And what appeal could the daughter of a simple farmer have to well-bred boys like them? That’s the way it had always been and the way you always expected it to be. So when you saw Prince Ubbe standing before you offering you the flower you’d tried so hard to pluck, you couldn’t help but feel a little weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close he was even more handsome than you remembered. He had bottomless sky-colored eyes framed by thick long lashes, the sort girls would kill to have. His beard was perfectly trimmed and his richly-hued tailored clothes made him appear kingly and nothing short of a vision. What was he doing in front of you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled low before speaking. “You know, I’ve always loved spring in Kattegat. The most beautiful time of the year if you ask me, but I get it now. He was right. Somehow you make this flower pale in comparison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…  Thanks?” Confusion fell short of what you felt at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took the fragrant flower from his soft fingertips. There was a pause where he sought out your nervous gaze and he smiled warmly, almost calmingly. You tried to make the flower stick to your hair but your quivering hands didn’t want to cooperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me do it Y/N.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure.” You replied and he stepped closer to you to take the pretty purple flower from your hands. He pinned it between your braids and your ear with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, how do you know my name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned before shrugging. “I know the names of everyone in Kattegat. It’s my duty. Don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You inhaled and the air was caught in your lungs while you decided what to answer. When you couldn’t think of any good response you just smiled apologetically and he tilted his head to the side, examining your expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m being honest, that’s not the only reason why I know your name. You see, my brother Hvitserk is… quite taken with you. Don’t tell him I told you that.” He chuckled. “He thinks I’m only here introducing myself and inviting you to tomorrow’s feast but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gazed at the not-so-distant pier and saw Prince Hvitserk reclining against a wooden post with his hands tucked underneath his armpits. When he saw you looking his way his face lit up. He waved at you kind of awkwardly before glancing down and frowning sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ubbe rested his hands on his hips and rolled on the balls of his feet. “...the truth is that if I have to listen to him talk about ‘the girl with the beautiful eyes’ one more time, I don’t care how right he is, I’m going to throttle him. ” He looked away and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at him completely befuddled. “H-he likes me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ubbe nodded and kept smiling at you, his azure eyes crinkling at the corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s… illogical.” You quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” He questioned you while squinting his eyes slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just- that’s the sort of stuff that never happens to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N... if you’re thinking of coming, I need you to play hard to get and make him suffer for a change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...” You couldn’t verbalize anything coherent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember he’s an idiot; a complete full-blown knucklehead. And a coward, might I add. He turned so mousy when I told him I was coming over here to talk to you. You wouldn’t guess just last week he was slaying people in battle by the dozens.” Ubbe lowered his voice to make fun of his brother while you bit your lips to try and hide the smirk that spread across them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what to say to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say you will come.” He raised his shoulders slightly. “See if you can stand being near him for five minutes. Although I have to confess that now I’m suddenly wishing you’d hate his guts.” Ubbe’s lips curled into a blatant grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His not-so-subtle insinuations were making your head spin. “I guess I can go.” You replied still unsure but curious as to where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. We’ll see you tomorrow then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com</p><p>In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>